


花そして男子

by pretense



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017, Language of Flowers, M/M, Platonic Relationships, it's an out of season birthday fic i know i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: Who says you can't give boys flowers?





	1. Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> For Ash (http://actuallyashi.tumblr.com/), my hqrarepairexhcange giftee~  
> I took your Flowers prompt and kind of ran aimlessly far far away with it ^^ Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Title translation: Flowers and Boys (hana soshite dango, 花そして男子)

Tendou’s favorite summer weather gives way to cloudy skies and the occasional rainshower this time of the year in Miyagi. It's a shame because Tendou Satori is all about soaking up the sun, despite having some choice words on how sweating makes him reek and worry about dehydration. Thankfully, the silver skies show no promise of rain, simply tinting blue to let Tendou know it’s going to be another beautiful day. As it should.

The early morning chill seeps into his bones, prompting a tighter self-embrace in a bid for body heat. Tendou is used to getting up at the crack of dawn for morning training at Shiratorizawa.

Today, though, he’s early because there’s a train to catch.

 

It's lucky that his boyfriend’s birthday fell on a weekend, giving Tendou an excuse to make a surprise appearance and greet him in person. (Even though he already greeted him through chat when the clock struck 12am, yawning and bleary-eyed, smiling with a fondness that pixelated video calls can’t quite translate.) Tendou is practically vibrating in his spot, he keeps thinking how he wouldn't be this cold if his human heater of a boyfriend was with him right now.

No matter! It will only be a few hours before he can kiss every inch of that stoic face and have it melt with pleasant surprise.

But first he needs to get his gift.

Tendou has been reconsidering the perfect gift all week. But with classes and deadlines to meet, Tendou didn't have the luxury of shopping; as much as online stores were more convenient and plentiful with options they would drain his wallet with the shipping fee alone. So here Tendou stands: in front of the mall at ten in the morning, waiting for the glass doors to admit him and the other early birds.

 

 

Tendou isn’t in much of a rush, he already knows what he’s getting and it’s going to be a long ride down to Ibaraki so he might as well get some snacks to munch on. He stands in front of a vibrant display of blooms -- roses and carnations, tulips of every color, bouquet arrangements more complicated than his maths homework -- Tendou breathes in their mixed fragrance, a concentrated sweetness that he could almost taste.

In a snap, his moment of reverie is broken. Broken by something small, something fast, something orange.

It grasps the store’s door frame with both hands, sneakers planted firmly on the rumpled welcome mat, and shouts, “EXCUSE ME! I’M LOOKING -- LOOKING FOR A GIFT!”

Tendou stares, knowing that if he was standing just an inch more to the right he might’ve been bulldozed over; over six feet of height notwithstanding. In any case, he’s thankful the door was already open, or else… _yeesh_. His head cocks to one side, curious as the ball of energy doubles over, catching its breath with great gulps.

A more timid voice from inside the flower shop replies and the tornado known as Hinata Shouyou goes in, minus all the rush now.

Tendou spares a brief look around where a handful of other shoppers have stilled, staring at where the compact human hurricane went. Well, at least Tendou knows he wasn't hallucinating. Curiosity piqued, he strides into the shop just in time to hear the poor boy’s plight.

“-birthday, y’see and I already bought them this thing,” Hinata is explaining to a meek-looking florist. “But yesterday I found out that he already has that so now I need a new gift quick!”

“Heeeeh, quite the dilemma you’ve got there shrimpy~” Tendou’s grin widens when Hinata swivels to gape at him.

“T-T-Tendou-san!!”

“Looking for some nice flowers, are we?”

“Flowers?” Hinata blinks like he has no idea what Tendou is talking about.

Amused, Tendou gestures around them at the colorful blooms on display.

Hinata’s mouth forms an ‘O’, he looks like he just realized exactly where he stands. “Ah! Well. M-Maybe he’ll like flowers,” he mumbles (mostly to himself), eyes flitting towards the bouquets.

“We have arrangements for all occasions,” the florist chimes in helpfully.

Tendou ruffles up Hinata’s hair in a show of support. “We’ll get you the perfect flower that's sure to get ’em swooning!” He can afford to spare a few minutes.

 

Hinata tails Tendou and the shop lady steps back, letting them choose their purchase. Tendou starts chattering about the most romantic flowers when Hinata pulls at his arm. “Um, you know, we aren’t like… I think… not…”

The fidgeting makes Tendou smile wider. “You’re getting them a special gift for their birthday, ain’t that right?”

“Well... yeah?”

“So they _are_ special to you!” Tendou declares, pulling his arm free then using it to pull Hinata flush against his side.

“... I guess,” Hinata mumbles. In a low voice he adds, “Can you help me pick something not too expensive, then?”

“No problem! I myself am buying a gift for my boyfriend~” Tendou nods towards the succulents in colorful pots shelved against the left-side wall. “So. Tell me about this giftee of yours~”

At this, Hinata beams. “He’s really strong and reliable, I respect him a lot!”

“So it’s a he~”

“Yes! Haven’t I mentioned it before?”

“No~ but don’t worry!” Tendou pats Hinata’s head, detaching himself so he can take a closer look at the blooms. “It’s great that you’re going for nontraditional gifts! Toshi always did say it’s a shame that boys don’t receive flowers like girls do~ Flowers are wonderful!”

“They are!” is Hinata’s ready agreement, looking though bright pinks and royal purples, summery orange hues and fresh blues. He’s suddenly all excited about presenting his gift.

“I'm positive he’ll love to get flowers!” Breathing in, Tendou wrinkles his nose at the too-strong fragrance that some flowers exude. “Unless he’s allergic to pollen or something…”

Hinata’s smile falls from his face. He hadn't even considered that. “I-I don’t think he has allergies like that…”

Uncharacteristic silence stretches between them.

“Maybe I should check just in case.”

“You should.”

* * *

Fingers furiously mash at the buttons on screen.

**_16 - 17 - 18 COMBO_ **

**NEW HIGH SCORE!**

“Hell yeah! Take tha-!”

The fast-moving tiles stutter for half a second, then a new message alert crowds the screen. The rest of the level flies by underneath the pop up, reading out his misses. Futakuchi nearly cracks his phone from holding it too tight, teeth gnashing at the unwelcome interruption. He exits the gaming app, hoping for an automatic pause when he resumes.

Glaring, he thumbs open the new message. If he loses his winning streak just because of a stupid email there’s going to be --

“ _The hell_?!”

* * *

“Nope all clear!” Hinata announces, bounding over to where Tendou is picking flowers out of their display jars.

Tendou acknowledges him with a nod, presenting his choice. “Okay, so I think you should give him daffodils! They’re nice and bright and signify respect!”

“They do?” Hinata takes the flowers and smells them, beaming bright enough to rival the sunshine yellow blooms. “Whoa, it’s amazing that you know these things, Tendou-san!”

“Hehe~ You tend to pick up strange tidbits when there’s a popular manga chock-full of flower symbolisms going around.” Tendou proudly puffs out his chest. “Also happens when you’re dating a Bio major.”

“Alright daffodils it is!” Hinata starts marching over to the cashier when a hand clamps over his shoulder.

“Hoooold up! You can’t just get one bunch,” Tendou tells him, sounding personally offended. “There has to be more meaning to it.”

“... More?”

With a nod, Tendou steers Hinata away, much to the amusement of the florist watching them from the counter. “C’mere… Now what looks good with daffodils…? Something that contrasts in color… but at the same time brings positive feelings… hmm...”

“How about those orange ones?” Hinata points towards a display on their left, excited to contribute. “With the yellow daffodils, they’ll make a bright arrangement, right?”

“What?” Tendou glances over and his face pinches with exaggerated disgust. “No! No no no lillies. Orange lilies are for revenge!” He tells Hinata most dramatically. “You don’t give them out as birthday gifts… Unless you secretly hate the guy.”

“N-No -- I -- I like him!” Hinata flounders, clutching the daffodils close to his chest. Tendou’s face looms over him and the shadows cast over it is plenty menacing. “He’s a good person and an awesome middle blocker too!”

“Middle blocker, eh?” Tendou’s expression perks up, his frown doing a complete 180 in the blink of an eye. He pulls away, eyes darting around the shop. “Then you definitely need to give him some of those~”

‘Those’ refer to the display of blue irises near the succulent pots. Long legs carry him over in three huge strides, Hinata helplessly dragged along, and he picks out the same number of daffodil stalks to even the count. “There!” Tendou proudly presents his arrangement to enthusiastic applause from his one-man audience. (Two, if he counts the florist.)

“You really know this stuff, Tendou-san!” Hinata carefully takes the bunch, watching as Tendou looks over the store’s selection of potted plants, most of them prickly cacti. Hinata doesn’t think his giftee would appreciate a cactus but to each his own, he supposes. He’s very happy with the flowers Tendou picked for him -- the blues and yellows are cheerful, exciting in a way he didn’t expect to feel about flowers -- he really hopes their recipient would appreciate it.

“But of course!” Tendou’s grin remains sure as he picks a purple pot from the top row. Its occupied by a round bulb, green and healthy with short spikes shooting out. He tilts his head this way and that, observing it from different angles before nodding conclusively. “I’m getting this one. Hinata, you want anything else?”

Hinata shakes his head, emphatic. “This is perfect.”


	2. Daffodils & Irises

His phone goes off right after he says goodbye to Tendou. Hinata digs out the device, his breath stopping short when he sees the subject line; ‘I’m here’ is all it says but Hinata hears it in _his_ voice -- deep like a well and clear as its waters. The message is quick and to the point, very much like the sender itself, directing Hinata to the wall mural on the east side.

It takes him some fifteen minutes to get there, his usual sprint slowed to a moderate fast-walk to ensure that the flowers aren’t crushed or misplaced or thrown off or... or… _something!_ Hinata holds the bouquet between his sweaty palms, feeling so sure that this will be the Best Gift Ever. The florist had expertly arranged their selection, adding a few stalks of baby’s breath to even out the bunch, and finally wrapping it up in white parchment paper and plastic, all tied up in a yellow ribbon.

Aone Takanobu is easier to locate than most people given that he towers over them all. He stands still as a statue, keen eyes looking over everyone’s heads for his friend. They agreed to meet at eleven but he was a few minutes late.

(There was an old woman who needed help in transporting her heavy groceries to a taxi stop.)

He hopes he hadn’t kept Hinata waiting. Speaking of, Aone spots a messy orange head of hair amongst the crowd, hopping down the escalator at the end of the room, turning left and right, searching. He automatically raises his hand to draw the teen’s attention, the corners of his mouth lifting in the slightest.

 

“Ack!” Hinata recoils tightly, recognizing Aone’s impressive build even from such a distance. Wildly, he thinks he should’ve hidden the bouquet behind his back (element of surprise and all) but he realizes he’s already caught red-handed; it’s impossible to miss an item that’s nearly as wide as his torso. Nostrils flaring, coupled with a decisive nod, Hinata walks right up to Aone, wearing a brave face that could hardly contain the anxious glee bubbling inside him.

Mouth set in a wriggly line, Hinata draws some strength in the not-entirely-displeased expression on Aone’s face. He looks more confused than offended, definitely curious with the way his barely-there eyebrows are meeting in the middle.

“For you, Aone-san!” Hinata’s voice doesn’t crack and that’s already 50% of his victory. “Happy birthday!” He holds out the bouquet of daffodils and irises, head craning up to meet the intensely focused gaze he could feel bearing over him.

For a moment there’s silence. Aone has gone so still it starts to worry Hinata but then…

Hinata squints, blinks, he knows he’s staring back just as hard now. It definitely looks like Aone is… blushing? The tips of his ears are red and the color is spreading (however faintly) to his cheeks and neck.

And oh.

 _Oh_.

A rough palm slides over the back of his hand, callouses bumping over  his knuckles. It’s a fleeting press, a warm glide, and the bouquet is taken out of his hands. Hinata watches with renewed nervousness as Aone inspects his gift -- weighing it, peering at the flowers without bothering to remove their plastic wrapping, one large hand running down its side in what is probably a caress and… well… he’s smiling.

It’s not just a minute curl at the corner of his mouth, no. This one makes his eyes crinkle at the corners, lips stretching in a wide upward curve. Aone holds his gift securely, gently, eyes on Hinata and he bows.

“Thank you. I really like it.”

Hearing those words is like a bolt of lightning down his spine. Hinata starts, like a wound up doll suddenly set to action, arms and legs spread out as he does a little jump of joy. “Really?”

Aone nods, the most minute of smiles seemingly permanently etched on his face.

“Great!” Hinata rocks back on the soles of his sneakers. “So where do you want to go first?”

They already agreed to see the new action-adventure flick but their reserved tickets were scheduled after lunch. They _could_ go ahead and have an early lunch (avoiding the midday rush) but Hinata isn’t feeling particularly hungry just yet. He will surely be munching on popcorn and gummy bears later so it’s not like he needs to eat a lot right now.

Aone looks off to the side, then down at Hinata, giving him a brief nod as if to say ‘follow me.’ A head above the crowd, Aone leads them towards a section of the mall where the weekend market has been set up.

There are pastries and homemade delicacies, handicrafts and everyday trinkets, some fresh farm produce -- lemons and carrot juice, vegetables, cheese -- take up a couple of tables near the end. Hinata and Aone go through each table, taking free samples and even listening in to a product demo that looked interesting. They hardly notice the people doing a double-take at Aone and the flowers he carried.

“Aone-san, look!”

Hinata speeds up their walk, heading to a table covered with green checkered cloth. A quaint wooden sign reads Himawari Sweets on top. There are small jars lined up behind it, sealed with colorful caps, holding multi-colored pellets inside. A jar on the side is filled with shiny swirly lollipops, plastic-wrapped to preserve their quality.

“Good morning!” The man behind the table greets, holding out a bowl that has honeybees drawn around the lip. “Care for some free samples?”

“Ooh yes!” Hinata eagerly picks up a pinch of the miniscule treats, popping them into his mouth with a satisfied ‘ _Mmm._ ’

“And you, sir?”

Aone looks down at the offered bowl, tentatively picking one out. The hard candy shell breaks and he tastes chocolate plus something crunchy on his tongue. He blinks.

“It’s good right?” Hinata grins. Aone is inclined to agree. “My little sister Natsu _loves_ these.”

Natsu… Aone has met her all of once but it was enough to leave a lasting impression.

It happened at a local park, Hinata and Natsu were on their way some place and decided to take a shortcut. Unfortunately, they got lost. Fortunately, Aone happened to pass by and point them in the right direction. Natsu had squealed at the sight of him. Aone initially thought it was out of fright as he was looming over both of them (and if Hinata was short, then Natsu was even more so) but it turned out she was just amazed that her brother was friends with someone so tall. It was all that her big brother can do to stop her from asking to be lifted up by Aone, maybe hang from his arm like a monkey.

“We should buy her one,” Aone says now.

“We should?”

Aone nods. Even if their encounter had been brief, he already has a soft spot for the little girl. The fact that Natsu has an uncanny similarity to her older brother (big smile, bright eyes beneath a messy mop of curls) probably accounts for a big part of that fondness.

“Okay.” Hinata turns to the seller. “How much for one, mister?”

“Two hundred yen,” he tells them kindly. “But for five hundred yen, you get three.”

Hinata sets those big amber eyes at Aone. “You wanna get three?”

‘Sure’ Aone’s nod communicates.

“We’ll get three, please!”

The paper bag hangs from Hinata’s clutches as they move along, the seller bowing them off in gratitude for their purchase. Past the weekend market that is steadily becoming more crowded, they find a burger joint to take their lunch before making their way to the cinemas.

 

 

“Remember when the hero took that shot like -- FWHAM! BLAM! And the bridge went -- EEEEENGGK -- leaving them -- huh?”

Hinata’s dramatic exposition is cut short when Aone suddenly stops. He blinks and peers around the taller teen, finding a bookstore on the other side. Through the glass display is a pyramid of novels, softbound with a gray cover. Hinata knows that book. He has a copy wrapped up and sitting on top of his study table at home.

“I’m listening to that,” Aone tells him.

Yes, Hinata knows, the knowledge has kept him antsy all of yesterday because he was _supposed_ to give that book as a gift (Hitoka-chan even helped him pick!) but -- wait… “Listening?”

“I have an audiobook.”

An audiobook. Oh. Hinata’s face clears at the revelation. “Is… Is it good?” is all that he could think of asking.

Aone nods, all too serious. “I’ll lend you.”

Hinata fiddles with the strap of the paper bag in his hands. In addition to the jars of candy sunflower seeds, there’s half a pack of gummy bears that he didn’t get to finish during the movie. “Ah, um, thanks but you don’t have to!”

The stoic expression pinches a little and Hinata can feel Aone’s dismay.

“I’m… it’s just… busy,” Hinata mumbles. “...right now.”

Volleyball season is well underway and whatever free time Hinata has is spent in practice. Today is a special break, coming in right after the Inter High, and Hinata is allowed to relax for once. It’s been a great day so far and he’d hate to end it on a sad note but he couldn’t avoid the thought.

“Hey, Aone-san…” Hinata doesn’t even try to meet his eyes. “Are you staying for Spring High?”

Date Kogyo has performed exceptionally this season, going all the way to semifinals at Regionals, beaten only by Shiratorizawa at the Inter High. It’s after these competitions that the third years usually retire. Captain Moniwa and the others did so last year; Futakuchi seems to be considering it, from what Aone could tell. For himself, though…

“I’ll keep playing.”

The resolute answer has Hinata looking up, hope overcoming the uncertainties that lingered in his expression.

Aone softens. “Let’s meet on the court again.”

“Yes!”

 

Their walk continues through another avenue of the mall, Hinata resuming his ecstatic rundown of the movie while Aone nods and hums at intervals. It’s getting late in the afternoon and there’s a feeling hanging about that they should part ways soon. Hinata is more aware of Aone now than before, can't stop his eyes from wandering over at him every so often. (No worries about walking into someone, though, as the crowd automatically parts for the towering middle blocker.)

Speaking of, Aone finally catches him in the act. His pace slows and he levels an inquiring look at Hinata.

“Ah!” He starts, fidgeting with the phone in his pocket. “I'm just wondering…”

“...”

“Do you want to take pictures?”

Aone stares, blinks, then he looks at the flowers in his arms.

“With the flowers, of course!” Hinata remembers Tendou saying something about that. Because flowers wilt but photos last longer. And Hinata… Hinata wants this to last.

Aone nods, already beginning to smile.

* * *

Later that evening, Futakuchi refreshes his social media newsfeed and nearly spits out his tea.

Right on top is a photo of Aone (a new profile photo apparently) holding.... _Oh dear god_ … a bouquet. An honest to god bouquet.

The scariest thing is it doesn’t look bad. Not bad at all.

Under the photo are a slew of comments. Mostly greetings, compliments, though he sees that he’s tagged in a few. Moniwa’s in particular catches his attention. In all caps it demanded: “FUTAKUCHI EXPLAIN.”

“Heck if I know,” Futakuchi mutters, eyeing the period at the end that put an intimidating weight on the demand. He Likes the photo in any case and scrolls down only to stumble upon another photo of Aone and his damned flowers.

This time Aone isn’t alone. He appears to be sitting on a bench, cradling the bouquet like a newborn and smiling like a proud father to boot. It’s nothing too jarring, that smile, it’s the usual tight-lipped curve he wears in their varsity photos but there’s a twinkle in his eyes. One that’s rarely captured and is quite a sight to behold in person. Futakuchi has no doubt that that has something to do with the teen at the forefront. The one whose smile is too big that his eyes are crinkled up with glee.

Hinata Shouyou.

The longer Futakuchi stares at the photo, the louder the mumbling voice at the back of his head gets. It’s poking at him, reminding, asking…

Didn’t he get a text earlier asking if Aone was allergic to flowers?

He thought it was weird, coming from an unknown number. He answered it anyway since it could be a teammate, because who else would need such random information? Didn’t the team already celebrate Aone’s birthday in advance yesterday, though? Because Aone said he had plans on the day itself?

Apparently that plan involved going on a playdate with Karasuno’s number 10. Futakuchi shakes his head, then stops.

… How in the world did Hinata even get his number?

 

A couple of new comments have been added in the time Futakuchi spent pondering.

 **Koganegawa Kaji** :O :O

 **Kageyama Tobio**  Hinata Shouyou HOW DARE YOU… no offense, Aone-san.

_Tsukishima Kei likes this comment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the angst that came out of nowhere ^^
> 
>  **Daffodil (Suisen, 水仙)**  
>  \- Respect  
> \- Inspiration  
> \- Renewal and Vitality
> 
>  **Iris (アイリス / Ayame, 菖蒲)**  
>  \- Noble Heart  
> \- Good News  
> \- Valor


	3. Cactus Flower

Spindly fingers tap a beat on the plain white surface, wide palms bracketing the paper bag with great care. He peeks through the opening just to check that the cactus is still alright; it is. Tendou has never been to Ibaraki before but he trusts his intuition (and Google maps) to lead him right. It’s early afternoon when the train drops him off at the station and the first thing he notices is the perfect sunny weather. With broad steps and an even broader smile, Tendou sets out to find his boyfriend.

 

 

He sees it coming, focus ever sharp that it all appears in slow motion. His left arm is steady, powerful, palm connecting and slamming the ball right past the defense. A resounding smack echoes through the gymnasium and then a crowing --

“MIRACLE BOOOOY, WAAAKAATOSHIII!”

In that moment, Ushijima Wakatoshi’s world slows to a stop. His feet land on the polished floor, posture righted by muscle memory, sweat sliding down his neck. He nods a brief apology at the blocker on the other side of the net, the one who has fallen down from the impact of his spike, but his attention is fleeting, searching… yearning. Eyes swivel to the gymnasium doors and his breath catches.

(Ushijima is smiling without even knowing it.)

Tendou is loud and proud, blazing bright in the afternoon light. He waves hello to the team and shuffles in like he belongs there.

He does, Ushijima thinks, Tendou belongs on the court as much as he does in an art studio.

The referee (who in reality is one of their managers as this is just a practice game) blows his whistle; set point for Ushijima’s team. The players rotate and it’s Ushijima’s turn to serve; their opponents are already bracing themselves. Ushijima catches the ball in his hands, palming its roughened surface, warm from friction.

Tendou sits on the bleachers, a paper bag at his side, hands cupping his mouth like a megaphone. “Nice serve, Toshi!”

Reinvigorated, Ushijima hits a service ace.

 

“So you’re the boyfriend?”

Tendou’s attention snaps to the guy seated beside him. He’s wearing a letterman jacket with TSUKUBA embroidered down the right arm, his expression skeptical. Tendou meets his gaze head on. “The one and only~”

Either he didn’t expect such a flippant answer or he has just ticked off a mental checklist in profiling this stranger amongst their ranks, the guy’s intimidating stance eases some. “Sorry that was rude of me,” he extends a hand. “I’m Sabo, wing spiker.”

“Tendou, middle --” Tendou smirks, grasping the offered hand briefly. “Ex-middle blocker.”

“Hm. Ushijima did say you didn’t play anymore.”

“Is it just you kids around here?” Tendou asks, noticing the lack of authority figures.

“This isn’t actually _The_ team,” Sabo replies. “Practice got cancelled because coach had business to do. We’re mostly newcomers.” He jerks his head towards the upper row of bleachers. There’s little more than a handful of them but Tendou is sure none of them can match his Toshi. He has only watched them play for a total of two minutes but, while skilled, no one really stood out.

“Satori.”

Ushijima has a towel on his shoulders, hair matted with sweat, but his eyes are keen. Tendou immediately forgets his previous conversation.

“Toshi~!!” He jumps up and gathers Ushijima in a hug. “You’re so waaarm~”

“I’m sweaty.” There’s a warning in those words, a gentle but firm reproach.

“That, too.” Tendou pulls away grinning as he holds Ushijima at arm’s length. “Happy birthday! Are you surprised?”

“Yes, you should have told me you were visiting.”

“You told me you had practice,” Tendou says. He picks up the ends of the towel and dries off stray patches of sweat Ushijima had missed. “I know better than to pry you away from volleyball.”

“Try me,” Ushijima offers, his lips quirking up in a small smile.

Tendou’s mouth hangs open and Ushijima watches him color up like a tomato, amused. “Awww man,” Tendou cries, weakly slapping Ushijima on the cheek with his own towel. “Who are you and what did you do to my Toshi?”

“I’ve done nothing,” Ushijima replies, still reeling from that fact that Tendou is right in front of him, talking to him, touching him. He basks in Tendou’s presence, keeping still when Tendou steps around him in an exaggerated survey.

“Yes you did~ There’s something different about you…” Tendou stops pacing right where he started, facing Ushijima with a triumphant smirk. “You got a haircut!”

“Ah. Yes, I did.”

“Ushijima!”

A whip-like voice cuts through their conversation and soon another figure has joined their circle.

(…Well, _square_ if Tendou wants to be technical about it.)

“Asakura.” Ushijima and Sabo (who had stood up) are quick to defer to the newcomer.

“Who’s this?” The way he says it makes Tendou feel like he’s a slab of meat.

“Tendou Satori,” he asserts. Ushijima must’ve picked up on his tone for he adds, “He was with me at Shiratorizawa.”

The school’s name obviously resonates with how his brows arch up. “Do you play?”

Straight to the point, huh. But what’s with this proposition? “I - yeah.” The words leave Tendou’s mouth even though his mind tells him he should’ve said ‘not anymore.’

“He’s a middle blocker,” Sabo emphasizes. ‘Just what we need’ seems to be implication.

“Good,” Asakura nods, addressing Ushijima next. “Get him warmed up and ready. We’re putting him in the next match. That alright with you?” He ends with a question that’s more like a demand at Tendou.

“Me?”

 

And that’s how Tendou finds himself playing college volleyball, heart pounding and chest heaving with the physicality of it all. He hasn’t had a proper game since graduation and while he still runs in the morning out of habit, his body has lost some of its dexterity. Tendou isn’t entirely incapacitated, though, his instinct remains a most effective weapon. He proves it by slamming down a cut-shot, giving his team their much needed break.

“Nice kill, Tendou!”

Amidst the cheers and some grumbling, Tendou locks eyes with Ushijima across the net. This really isn’t how he imagined spending Ushijima’s birthday but he realizes he doesn’t want to be anywhere else. Standing on the court with adrenalin coursing through his veins, Tendou is hit with how much he misses the sport. He wipes the sweat off his nose with the collar of his borrow jersey -- Ushijima’s official uniform with his new team -- and the number 15 stares at him, upside down.

(Might be coincidence but Tendou finds it sweet.)

 

“Those are some wild skills, man,” Sabo tells him post-match. They lost by three points but Tendou gained the respect of the team (plus a little bit of ire here and there). “Guess blocking. Wow.”

“Shut up and stretch, Sabo.” Asakura commands from somewhere.

Tendou snickers and presses his shoulder blades flat against the floor. He raises his left leg, knee pointed to the right, and twists at the waist to work out the kinks in his lower back.

“Satori.”

Ushijima’s voice is low if just the slightest bit breathless. How many games has he played today?

Tendou hums to let him know he’s listening, switching his left leg for his right and seeing Ushijima go through the same motions in his periphery.

“It was great seeing you play today.”

“You’re telling me,” Tendou snorts. “You’re untouchable as ever, ace.”

“I’m not the ace here.”

“Not yet, you mean~”

A huff of breath that’s almost a laugh comes from Ushijima. “Not yet.”

“Your teammates are nice.” Tendou sits up, stretching out his arms.

“We need to work harder,” Ushijima says, matter-of-fact. “Be more in tune and create better plays.”

“That’s how it always is at the start but you’ll get there.”

“I believe that as well.”

Tendou is almost wistful when he says, “Y’know… playing with you guys like this… kind of made me miss our old team.” He and Ushijima stretch out their legs parallel to each other, bending at the waist and reaching for their toes. “Shiratorizawa won the Inter High, did you know?”

“I know. Semi sent everyone an email about it.”

“Oh pfft. Did you see the one with the picture before he tried to recall it?”

“I did. I gave Shirabu my congratulations for the win on both counts.”

Tendou breaks position, springing upright with a cackling laugh that fills the gymnasium.

 

 

They catch up over dinner, breaking away from Ushijima’s team to get some quality time together. Tendou reveals his present and they use it as a centerpiece whilst eating. Ushijima is immediately fond of it.

“My bedroom has a window facing east,” Ushijima says. “I could move my desk a bit closer so it can catch some sunlight.”

Nodding, Tendou jumps at the opportunity to ask, “How are the veggies coming along?” Ushijima had mentioned his landlady attempting to grow some greens in the front garden and being who he is, Ushijima deemed it necessary to help.

“They’re thriving.” A hint of pride colors Ushijima’s voice. “I think Yamamoto-san wants to add some _kabu_ but we’ll have to see about the available space. Her granddaughter helped us in pickling some of the _shiso_ leaves during Golden Week.”

It’s adorable, how Ushijima’s monotone lilts with enthusiasm when he’s talking about plants, it makes Tendou all warm inside, witnessing this first hand. As much as they try to make the long distance relationship work out, time and busy schedules are a challenge. In that sense, gardening is a good hobby for Ushijima, something to relax with in contrast to grueling volleyball drills, something to occupy his down time when Tendou couldn’t make it onto skype. Tendou hates the thought of Ushijima getting by all alone; butt now that he has met some of his new teammates, Tendou rests a little easier. Sitting back, he covers his mouth just in time for a burp. “Excuse me.”

A fond smile curls at the corner of his mouth. Ushijima tilts his head, taking a moment before voicing his thoughts. “Come back with me to the apartment.”

He has been rather forthcoming with their conversations all afternoon, his attention magnetized to Tendou’s every move, every breath. After three years of living in close quarters, brought even closer by their budding relationship in the last four months, Ushijima  has come to realize how much he’d taken Tendou for granted all this time. University life is too quiet, too normal without Tendou around.

“Right now?”

“If you want to.”

“Mmmm…” Tendou pouts, eyes roving towards the line of shops outside the restaurant. It’s getting dark, street lamps lending their light to the evening crowd, people walking closer as the wind blows cold. “Can I stay the night, Toshi?”

He already knows the answer, but it’s still worth seeing Ushijima’s eyes soften, his smile sweeter than the pot of sukiyaki they’ve just shared.

“If you want to.”

 

 

“And this is Tiny! Say hi!!!”

Tendou extends his arm with the laptop screen turned to the succulent that has made its home on the corner of Ushijima’s study desk. He’s in danger of falling right off the bed if not for Ushijima’s arm secured around his waist.

“You named a _plant_?”

“You named it _Tiny_?”

“You’re at Ushijima-senpai’s dorm??!?”

“Yes, yes, and I sure am~” Tendou answers the questions cheerily, settling back beside Ushijima. His knees are folded up and he sets the laptop over them, keeping the camera at face-level.

“And you didn’t even invite us, how rude.” Hayato cocks a grin, at which Goshiki cries out ‘unfair, unfaaaaiirr!’ from a separate frame.

“Let them have their boyfriend-time,” Reon pacifies from a third screen, his background is lined with shelves of biscuits and chips. Probably a convenience store.

“Are we not going to talk about how Semisemi is hanging at our old dorm?” Tendou interjects, grinning most mischievously.

True enough, Semi can be found with the new seniors and ace of the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club. His tone is annoyed when he replies, “I told you, coach asked me to pitch in with training every other weekend.”

“ _Training_ , right.”

“How was your day, Ushijima?” Reon asks before Semi makes another retort and then Tendou will goad him some more and the tirade wouldn’t ever end.

“Did you make a wish over a birthday cake?” Hayato adds. “You better have brought him cake, Tendou.”

“Ah.” Tendou’s nose scrunches up. “I brought him Tiny as a gift…” he says, a tad defensive.

“What kind of birthday doesn’t have cake?” Kawanishi pipes up.

“We have cake,” Ushijima says. “My mother ordered one to be delivered here, we shared it with my… team.” His hesitation on that last word didn’t go by unnoticed.

Tendou shifts closer, his smile unfaltering. “It was delicious!”

“What flavor was the cake?” Goshiki asks.

“Chocolate!”

“Ah. I want to eat chocolate cake, too!”

“Let’s get some tomorrow,” Kawanishi offers, nearly toppling over when Goshiki tackles him in a hug, shouting “Let’s!”

Semi shakes his head at their antics, turning his attention to the video call. “Did you get to talk to your dad?”

“Yes, I did. This morning, he greeted me with a phone call. It was still the 7th where he’s staying but he always greets me in local time.”

“That’s very vigilant of him,” Reon nods.

Hayato is nodding as well. “Now we know which side of the family you got that trait, eh?”

“Did you know it’s that ridiculously tall Date Ko blocker’s birthday as well?” Shirabu says suddenly. “The one with the personality of a brick wall?”

“Shirabu.” Semi nudges him in warning.

“I’m not being mean, his name just slips my mind.”

“You mean Aone-kun?” Reon supplies.

“Spiky hair, body of a tank?” Hayato pitches in.

“What about him?” Tendou presses now that they’re sufficiently supplied with a mental image of the guy. Tendou remembers facing him back in high school.

“Apparently that shrimpy from Karasuno gave him flowers,” Shirabu relates, an eyebrow raised as he scrolls down his phone. “Their genius setter is having a fit about it. Kind of funny.”

“I saw that too!” Goshiki exclaims and they collectively open a new tab on their phones to see what the fuss is about.

“Ohhh.”

“That’s… interesting.”

“Nice flowers, though.”

“Wait… I’m not friends with them.”

“Haha!”

“Satori?” Ushijima looks concernedly at his boyfriend who’s body is shaking with laughter, face buried into his shoulder.

“What’s so funny?”

“You mean aside from the fact that shrimpy thought a bouquet was a good idea?”

“Shirabu.”

“What now?”

“It was my idea, haha!” Tendou finally uncurls from Ushijima, tears in the corner of his eyes.

“Your _what_?”

“I -- haha -- we were at the same shop, me and Hinata-kun,” Tendou explains to the various looks of disbelief and amusement staring at him. “I helped him pick flowers when I bought Tiny. I didn’t know who it was for! But this is hilarious!”

“Tendou-san strikes again…” Kawanishi mutters.

“I think what you did was very nice,” Ushijima says.

Tendou turns his big eyes at him. “Really?” He’s rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

“Really.”

Never one to be outdone (and maybe a little too giddy with affection), Tendou tilts his face up further and kisses Ushijima on the lips.

“I’m screencapping this for blackmail.”

“Quick! Someone cover Goshiki’s eyes!”

“Hey!”

“Aww, our kids are squeamish~” Tendou says, pulling back from a suddenly bashful Ushijima.

“So boyfriend-time is officially in session,” Reon announces, looking wry but extremely fond of his friends. “It was nice chatting with you all. Time to log out. Happy birthday again, Ushijima!”

“Next time, Tendou better bring us along when he visits,” Semi says.

“Better yet, we all go without Tendou-san,” Shirabu suggests.

“That…” Semi blinks, turning to Shirabu and matching his grin. “--is a great idea.”

“Oh _now_ you’ve done it.” Kawanishi plops to his back, his upper torso no longer visible within the frame. “You made them agree, we’re doomed.”

“Happy birthday, Ushijima-senpai!” Goshiki shouts over Kawanishi’s moping. His face fills the screen as he sits in front of his laptop that they’ve been using for the video call. “We’ll make sure to win the Spring Tournament, too!”

* * *

It’s rare for Ushijima to update his social media accounts and it’s never anything interesting when he does -- awkwardly angled photos of dogs on the street, volleyballs, plants. Most of his page’s content are tagged posts from friends and teammates -- training camps, class photos, and post-game selfies that more often than not have a trophy somewhere in the picture.

Oikawa makes it a point to comment ‘boring’, ‘stupid’, or some other emoticon that expresses a similar sentiment on each one. When asked, he claims that it’s the sole reason he accepted Ushijima’s friend request.

And then there’s Tendou who Likes every post and gushes in all caps in the comments. It’s how he gets to be on speaking terms with most of Ushijima’s university friends. He keeps his own profile updated with catchy music, personality quizzes, and WIPs when he’s feeling the need for peer feedback.

Tendou is surprised, then, when his notifications tell him Ushijima has tagged him in a photo. Eager, he loads the image and practically melts in his seat. A strangled sound crawls out his throat and the students beside him look over with raised brows. Tendou ignores them, biting at his thumb to quell the exhilarating joy that’s filling him up.

The reason for this is a photo of a potted plant perched on the corner of a desk, white linen curtains behind it lifted by a passing breeze. Sunlight drapes over the spiky bulbous contour, emphasizing a circlet of small red blooms near the top. Ushijima’s caption reads: Tiny takes after you, Satori. :”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Cactus Flower (saboten no hana, さぼてんの花)**  
>  \- Lust and sexual attraction  
> \- The power and loneliness of the desert  
> \- Enduring all things, no matter how painful or difficult  
> \- Protection from danger and threats  
> \- Chastity and abstinence from physical contact (-- because i refrained from the smut, jk, ushiten can be totally pure, too ya know)


End file.
